All You Need is Time
by Brighteyes88
Summary: Fleur fell in love with Cedric during the Tournamet, but when he dies she is alone. With the help of the time turner and a little help from Harry plus a fake identity can she save the boy she loves?
1. The Death of a Champion

**Author: Brighteyes88**

**Pairing: Cedric/Fleur**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: None really, I think they're kinda stupid, but oh well. I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah. **

**Summary: Fleur falls in love with Cedric during the course of the Triwizard Tournament. When he dies, she thinks that her world has collapsed, that is until she figures out a way to save him. Through using the time tuner, and enlisting the help of Harry, Fleur is going to try and save the boy that she has grown to love, no matter what it take, so will she be able to save him…..read and find out. **

**The Death of a Champion **

Her heart throbbed as she stood in the massive crowd that flooded the Hogwarts stadium on that fateful June night. The air was brisk and the sky had turned pitch black. She had been waiting for hours, she knew that, but how many hours, she was not sure. The level of anticipation increased with every second that passed. 

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7" She counted as her heart beat so fast it felt as if it would soon fly our of her petite chest. They had been in the maze so long that she began to fear the worst. She glanced over to her right and saw Viktor standing with his bury arms folded over his heaving chest. Just the sight of Viktor made her flinch. What he had done to her shook her to the core. Her body shuddered as she thought of it.

_"Who's there." She cried as she began to tremble. She was terrified beyond her wildest dreams. From the moment that she had entered the maze, her body shook with an ice cold horror and her heart skipped several beats. "What was I thinking?" She continually asked herself as she ran through the dark corridors of brush that made up the maze. "I am such a fool! People have died in this tournament!" _

_Then she heard it. The leaves rustled on the ground and a huge breeze swept through the maze. Her silvery hair whipped wildly in the wind, flying around her porcelain face. Then she saw him. Viktor Krum stood just feet away from her. His eyes were clouded with a gray-blue mist and his body moved with slow clicks as he lifted his wand, looked deep in her eyes and shouted in and unearthly voice, _

_"Crucio!" _

_That was the last thing she heard. She had though it wound be the last thing she'd ever hear. Looking into those inhuman eyes, she could feel herself slipping. She felt her knees hit the ground as she looked at her attacker, thinking that those cold dead eyes would be the final fleeting memory of her life. As she looked at him, the images of her soon to be death (as she thought) flashed before her in the minimal seconds before her collapse. _

_She had seen Gabrielle, her sister. The petrified look on her face when she saw her older sister dead. The look on the faces of all the students that would see her lifeless body be drug out of the dreary maze. Then she saw Harry, a look of moral grief on his young face as he cried, his Gryffindor robes stained with blood and dirt. Then she saw Cedric. Cedric Diggory. Ah yes, she had become quite acquainted with the Hufflepuff seeker and Hogwarts Champion. They had become close friends over the length of the tournament, but she had never had he guts to tell him how she really felt about him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to know, whether he loved her or not. She needed him to know. But now it was too late. He would never know. _

_She saw him over her lifeless body, tears glittering in his gray eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes, she could look into them for eternity. Now more than ever she wished to be looking into those eyes, rather than Viktor bitter orbs as her breath declined and caught in her tiny frame. She saw Cedric's countenance, the pain on it inevitable, his brown locks tousled about his gorgeous face, which was no longer illuminated, but rather stained with mud and blood from fresh cuts and gashes, matching the crimson blotches on his gold uniform. He cradled her lifeless form, and then all went black..._

_The next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground outside of the maze. She wasn't dead, in fact she was very much alive. Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse stood over her. _

_"Oh deary," She gasped with delight, "I'm so glad that you're ok." _

_"Where am I?" Confusion clouded her senses. _

_"Why, your on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch dear." _

_"What?" she cried, "Zo...I'm here, notz dead." _

_"Goodness no." Madame Pomfrey gasped, "You're just fine darling, some cuts and bruises, but you're just fine." _

_"Where ees he?" She asked. _

_"Where is who?" _

_"Cedric?" She asked, hoping to God that he was safe and out of the maze. _

_"Mr. Diggory is still in the maze along with Mr. Potter." _

That had been the beginning of her desperate worry, her ceaseless fear. No longer for herself, for she was fine, but for Cedric and for Harry. She no longer wanted to look at Viktor for looking at him killed her. She clenched the sleeve of her light blue jacket tightly, almost unable to contain herself any longer, when...

SMACK...

Harry and Cedric hit the ground hard as they came back from the maze. The cup had obviously been a port key, for they now both lied right in front of her eyes and the eyes of all the other students. Finally they were back, and her worrying had ceased. Her ears boomed with the cheers of the enthusiastic crowd. And then she looked closer, the cheering became jumbled and slow (in her mind for it was louder than ever) and her knees became weak. What was happening...Harry clenched Cedric tightly, he didn't move. The young boy's eyes streamed with tears as he desperately clung to his older friend. She knew then that it was all over, her world had just collapsed. The boy she loved lied in front of her, not moving, with eyes, not his eyes, but empty shells of eyes glancing up into the starless night sky. Blood stained his handsome face and body. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, these few seconds seemed like hours, and then she couldn't even comprehend it any longer. Her mind snapped, and all she could do was scream, scream louder and with more pain than she had ever done before.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled as she pointed at Cedric's body, which everyone had ceased to notice no longer contained the real Cedric, but instead was now an empty shell of a human being. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled again, tears stinging her face. Now all became quiet as the other students heard her shrieks of horror. All eyes were on her for a moment as she let out one more desperate cry, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then her body became almost as numb as her mind, and she just fell to the ground as she heard screams of panic and horror surrounding her last moments of consciousness.

"Fleur!" Was the last thing she heard.

**Authors Note:** Well I hope that you all like the first chapter. I will be adding a new chapter ASAP. The next chapter will be a doosey so hold on tight. Well hope to have you back for the next chapter. **Please send me a review. I really appreciate them, you have no clue, I thrive off of reviews, and plus, you've come as far as reading it already so why not let me know what you think? **


	2. Love Lost

**Author: Brighteyes88**

**Pairing: Cedric/Fleur**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: None really, I think they're kinda stupid, but oh well. I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah. **

**Summary: Fleur falls in love with Cedric during the course of the Triwizard Tournament. When he dies, she thinks that her world has collapsed, that is until she figures out a way to save him. Through using the time tuner, and enlisting the help of Harry, Fleur is going to try and save the boy that she has grown to love, no matter what it take, so will she be able to save him…..read and find out. **

**Author Note: I know that this is a really short chapter and all, but I thought it necessary to the story development. So sorry about the shortness. **

**Love Lost**

"Don't leave me!" Cedric yelled. "Please Fleur."

"I can not find you!" Fleur cried as she ran frantically in a desperate effort to find Cedric's. Where she was she knew not, nor did she know how she came to be here, all she needed to know was that Cedric was there and he needed her, he cried out to her. All she saw were dim walls that lined the dark path she ran down. She could hear Cedric's voice come closer.

"Fleur!"

"I'm coming." She screamed, her French accent cutting through the dark, noiseless air.

Now Fleur rounded a corner, and came upon a large silver mirror. She walked cautiously up to it and let out a cry. Her reflection had made her gasp. She stood, wearing Cedric's yellow Hufflepuff uniform, it was stained with blood, that had long since been dry. She shrieked as her eyes met the gruesome sight of Cedric's prefect badge, pinned to her outfit, covered in fresh blood that dripped down her chest. The badge continued to bleed, as if it were an open wound.

"Stop!" She screamed, as she grabbed her head and yanked at her silver hair, the blood from her hands which had clutched the badge streaking it red. "Pleas stop."

"Fleur!" A scream cut through the silence and Fleur knew that it was Cedric.

"Where are you, Cedric?" She screamed.

"Over here."

Fleur ran her hand along her face wiping her tears, as gobs of black mascara stained her hand and her cheeks. She knew that his voice was coming from somewhere, but where, she couldn't tell. The darkness was too great to see if there were any directions at all, so she just ran, until she finally came upon an approaching wall.

Making a sharp turn Fleur saw the longest corridor she had ever seen. It was illuminated by vague torches that lined the cobblestone walls. It was so long that she could eventually see no further down it, the last bit of light fleeting before her eyes. "All zat I can do ees run." She thought. After what seemed like an eternity of running, the walls became illuminated and on them hung pictures. Pictures of people she knew. There were pictures of Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, Gabrielle, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Roger Davies, Oliver Wood, Madame Maxine, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and then she came upon Cedric's picture and screamed. In his picture, he stood like a portrait just as everyone else had, but then a green mist flooded his picture and he collapsed, falling out of the frame and leaving an empty picture frame, with only his name engraved under the empty portrait along with the word "deceased."

"No!" Fleur shouted, "No!" and she continued to run desperately heaving from exhaustion. And then the end of the corridor lit up, and she saw Cedric, pinned to the wall as if by a spell. He yelled to her,

"Help me Fleur!"

"Cedric!" She screamed as the hallway expanded like rubber in front of her eyes and left her to stand at it's gaping entrance. She ran, no sprinted to him, never seeming to get any closer, not even an inch. And then it happed, the floor collapsed and she fell.


	3. Time Is No Object

**Author Note:** Hey there people, glad that I could give you all another chapter so soon. I just finished it today. Well, here you are, sorry once again that it's a bit short. I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story develops. In fact I am working on the next chapter right now, and it will most definitely be longer. So watch out for the new installment of...All You Need is Time.

**Time is No Object**

"Deary, deary wake up!" Madame Pomfroy cried as she shook the beautiful girl writhing beneath her. "Darling wake up."

"Help me!" Fleur cried as she sprung up in her bed, sweat drenching her brow.

"Sweety it's ok, it's over now." Madame Pomfroy said as she stroked Fleur's forehead. "Oh dear, you have a fever."

"Where am I?" Fleur asked, shocked to find herself safe in a warm bed.

"Why, you're in the Howgarts infirmary. You had a nasty bout of terror a few days ago and have been out ever since." She explained.

"But...but where eez Cedric?" Fleur asked as she felt hot tears begin to stream down her pale cheeks.

"Fleur, he's passed away." She said looking terribly mortified herself.

"Dead?" Fleur gulped.

"I'm afraid so dear. I'm so very sorry for you." She leaned down and fastened her arms around Fleur hoping to be some form of comfort.

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Professor, she has been in and out of fevers for two weeks now." Professor McGonagal said to Dumbledore as they stood outside to door to the infirmary.

"I know professor." Dumbledore said in a hushed tone as he wrinkled his brow in thought. "Well, maybe there is a way that I can be of some sort of...help to her." He finished, a smile creeping onto his worn face.

"Do you really think that you can help her Albus?" McGonagal questioned.

"Actually Minerva I think I can." He smiled.

A few moments later, Dumbledore took a seat at the end of Fleur's bed. She was the only person in the hospital wing, due to the fact that school had been over for a week now. She and the teachers were now the only people residing there.

Looking at Fleur's sleeping form, Albus Dumbledore knew what he had to do. His mind told him no, but he knew deep down in his heart that he needed to do this for Fleur...for Cedric. And luckily for them, his heart always won over his mind. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the girl beneath him and muttered..."Curiendo."

Immediately, Fleur sat up as if in a trance. Momentarily, her eyes were glazed and heavy, but then returned to their normal shade of icy blue.

"What are you doinz here Professor?" She asked as she looked at his smiling face.

"I'm here to help you Fleur." He announced.

"Ow?" She asked, wanting to know of what he spoke.

"With this." he said simply holding up a small hourglass tied to a metal chain.

"What eez it?" Fleur asked, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"I's a time turner." He said, grinning.

"Time turner?" She had no clue what a time turner was.

"It is a device that allows you to travel back in time Fleur." He explained as he took her hand, opened it up, and lied the turner in her palm.

"I think that you can figure the rest out from here." He smiled, "Oh," He added as he stood up and made his way to the door, "Better hurry though, don't want to keep Cedric waiting."

With that he was gone, and Fleur sat in her bed staring at the time turner, a look of wonder spread across her delicate face. The cold brass of the time turner felt good on her smooth hands as she rolled it around in her palm. This was it, this was the key to piecing her life back together. This was the way she would get Cedric back.

I Just wanted to thank all of my reviewers, I love getting reviews, so please keep sending them in I just love them. I need more reviews; I need to know whether or not to continue. I have some cool ideas but need to know whether there are enough people interested.


End file.
